Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
In wireless communication environment, the wireless signals transmitted or broadcasted by a node of a wireless network may cause interferences to neighbor nodes within neighbor areas. In order to prevent potential interferences, the plurality of nodes within neighbor areas may have to communicate and negotiate with each other to properly arrange radio resources and mitigate interference. Accordingly, proper interference management schemes among the plurality of nodes may be needed.
In New Radio (NR), dynamic time division duplex (TDD) and mini-slot transmission were introduced for more dynamic and flexible information exchange between nodes. Also, over-the-air (OTA) signaling was adopted for more efficient communications among transmit/receive point (TRPs). Other TRP interferences may be much more dynamic than in Long-Term Evolution (LTE). Both the user equipment (UE) and the TRP may suffer from more cross-link interferences.
For cross-link interference mitigation, the cross-link interference measurement may be needed. For example, UE-UE interference measurements or TRP-TRP interference measurements may become important and necessary.
Accordingly, it is important to properly manage and avoid cross-link interferences among the UEs and the TRPs. Therefore, in developing communication system, it is needed to provide proper cross-link interference measurement mechanisms for more real-time and efficient interference management among a plurality of nodes.